Batman BeginsThe Dark Knight and POTC Tril Dare!
by TheGeekNextDoor
Summary: Title says it all. You can dare ANY of the characters form Batman Begins/The Dark Knight and POTC Trilogy to do ANYTHING! NO RULES... ANY CHARACTERS! :- Rated T for now... Includes everyone from Bruce, Harvey, Rachel, Alfred, Jack, Will, Elizabeth, me...
1. Who's here?

**(Me ********)Ashley:** Here's the deal. You can dare any, yes ANY characters from Batman Begins/The Dark Knight and the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy…. Ohhh yyeeeahhhh.

**Harvey:** This is gonna be interesting.

**Bruce:** You've got that right… hey your face is normal!

**Harvey: (Rolls his eyes)** Yes… I'm also alive smarty, put the pieces together…

**Rachel:** Come on guys seriously---

**Bruce:** Ahhhhhh!!!

**Ashley, Harvey, Rachel:** What?!!

**Bruce: **Rachel… you're… you're alive! **(He smiles and hugs her tightly)**

**(We all roll our eyes)**

**(Will enters)** **Will:** Is he alright?

**Ashley: **Just ignore him for now… he'll catch on later…

**Will: **Whatever you say

**(Elizabeth enters) Elizabeth: **Can we ppllleeaaseee start already?

**(Jack enters)** **Jack:** I agree with Lizzy… is he alright?** (Gesturing to Bruce, who is still hugging Rachel who is looking very uncomfortable)**

**Ashley, Harvey:** Just ignore him

**Ashley:** **(To Harvey) **You know you are a lot hotter in person.

**Harvey: (Smiles)(Laughs a little)**

**Rachel: **Ash—ley…

**Ashley**: Sorry…**(Nervously smiles) **that wasn't supposed to be out loud.

**Harvey: **No worries, I get it a lot.

**Rachel: **Harvey Dent.

**Harvey: **Sorry, sorry, sorry… Hey has anyone seen the Joker?

**Ashley: ...** I thought you were watching him?

**Will: **Awww great! They lost the insane guy!

**Elizabeth: **There's an insane guy?!** (Clutches on to Will)**

**(Harvey/Ashley/Rachel roll their eyes)**

**Ashley: **Everybody spread out—

**Harvey: **Ashley and I will check the hallways, Will, Elizabeth, and Jack check the roof, Rachel… stay with him** (gestures to Bruce, whose still confused about the two of them)**

**(Everyone does what there told)**

**Ashley: (Stops and looks back) **Now start sending dares to us! No rules, any characters from ANY characters from Batman Begins/The Dark Knight and the Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy and of course me :- )

**(FROM ANOTHER ROOM) Joker: (Laughs**) NO RULES!!!

**(Everyone except Bruce) **Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!

**Bruce: **Why is everyone screaming? I feel so alone!** (Cries again)**

**Rachel:** Seriously?


	2. Round 1:Harvey's true feelings and more!

**1**

**Ashley: **Now that everyone's here, let's start the dares!

**Harvey: **One Problem.

**Ashley: **And what would that be?

**Harvey: **No dares yet.

**Ashley: **Oh… sorry… I guess I'm just a little anxious to getting this show on the road **(Laughs)**.

**Will: **Who's all here anyway?

**Ashley: **Hmmmm, role call!

**(Everyone stands on as Ashley goes down row with clipboard)**

**Ashley: **Harvey, check. Me, check. Elizabeth Turner, check. Captain Will Turner, check. Jack Sparrow, sorry, Captain Jack Sparrow, check. Rachel, check. Joker, check. Bruce** (Looks down at the confused Bruce) (To Rachel)** Did he sleep last night?

**Rachel: **What do you think?** (Smiles)**

**Ashley: **Okay, confused Bruce, check… Does that answer your question Mr. Turner?** (Smiles)**

**(Will nods heads)**

**Joker: **Why is everyone here so serious?** (Laughs evilly)**

**(Everyone jumps at is laugh except; Bruce, Harvey, and Ashley)**

**Elizabeth: **How does that laugh not scare you?!

**Bruce, Harvey, and Ashley: **We're used to it.

**Ashley: (Aside** **Elizabeth pointing at Bruce) **Just because WE don't act scared doesn't mean WE aren't scared. **(Elizabeth laughs)**

**Bruce: **Why does everyone keep laughing at me?!!!

**Ashley: **The truth?

**Bruce: **Well, yes.

**Harvey: **It's just fun, besides… you are batman so it's fun to poke fun at your flaws.** (Smiles)**

**Bruce: **Your Gotham's "White Knight" and… wait! How does he know? **(Looks at Rachel)**

**(Rachel throws hands up)**

**Harvey (To Ashley**): You'd think he was the one who lost half his face.

**Bruce: **I heard that whitie!!

**Harvey: **How is that an insult?

**Bruce: **… I don't know… but it is! White Knight!

**Harvey: **You wanna play? Then here we go…**(Takes off jacket and gives it to Ashley) **Bring it one Batty.

**Bruce: (Stands up) **What did you just call me?

**Harvey: **Batty! Or I've got a better one! Dark Knight!

**Ashley: **He didn't just say that?

**Rachel: **He did… here we go…

**Bruce:** White Knight!

**Harvey: **Dark Knight!

**Bruce: **White Knight!

**Harvey:** Dark Knight!

**Bruce:** White Knight!

**Harvey:** Dark Knight!

**Ashley, Rachel: (Angry) **Harvey!

**Bruce: **Nobody loves me!!

**Jack: **Everyone SHUT IT!!

**(Ashley, Harvey, Bruce all jump)**

**Elizabeth: **YOU JUMP AT THAT?!!

**All three of them: **Yes!!!

**Jack: **My god! You're Harvey Dent, Gotham's White Knight and you're freakin' Batman, Gotham's Dark Knight! Savvy?

**(Harvey and Bruce shake their heads and step away from each other.)**

**Will: **Are they always like this?

**Ashley, Rachel: Pretty much.**

**Elizabeth: **Hmmmm,** (Sarcastically) **now who does that remind me of?

**(Will and Jack roll their eyes)**

**(Ashley is secretly staring at Harvey, again) (Elizabeth catches her)**

**Elizabeth: **Hey, wait a second. Were you just staring a—

**Ashley: (Snapping out of it) **No!

**Rachel: **You don't even know what she was about to say.

**(Ashley starts looking around trying to think of excuse)**

**Joker: **Ashley likes Har—vey! Ashley likes Har—vey!** (Evil Laugh)**

**Rachel/Bruce: **What?

**Ashley**: I do not…

**Will: **Ri—ght, I've known you people for what 24 hours, and the minute I walked in the room I could see there was something between you two…

**Jack: **Admit love, you like him.

**Ashley:** This would be the perfect time for a specific billionaire to start crying.

**Bruce: **Who here's a billionaire?

**Ashley: **Bruce, have you hit your head recently?

**Bruce: … **Yes actually, now that I think about I think I did, I was on the bat-pod, then there was a speed bump, and the dock, then it goes black.

**Ashley: **That explains a lot…

**(Norrington running in behind them, Ashley not noticing)**

**Jack: **It's about bloody time.

**Norrington: **Sorry, to tell you the truth I forgot, oh well. Better late then never.

**Ashley: **Ahhhhhhhh!!!!

**Everyone else: **What?

**Ashley**: You're… you're… Commodore James Norrington! Can I hug you?

**Norrington: **Um… yes, you can hug me… and it's former commodore now.

**Ashley: (Happily hugging him) **Oh whatever.

**Rachel**: So you like James, not Harvey RIGHT?

**Ashley**: No… sorry James… but yeah.

**Elizabeth: **So you DO like Harvey!

**Ashley: **No, I… I…

**(Gordon runs in)Gordon: **I heard my name!

**Everyone else except Ashley: **Huh?

**Gordon: **My name… James. I heard it.

**Rachel: **Sorry I forgot.

**Ashley: **I remembered!** (Puts up hand and then brings it back down).**

**Gordon**: It's okay Rachel…** (Looks around) **Hey, was that whole dare thing today?

**Rachel: **Yep.

**Gordon: **Oh…. Okay well I'm here **(Smiles).**

**Harvey: (To Ashley)**You know, it's okay if you like me.

**Rachel: **What's that supposed to mean?

**Harvey: **Rach… let's face it… I'm not blind. I can see that you still love Bruce and that he still loves you. So until you get things figured out, I think we should see other people.

**Ashley (Happily)/Rachel (Mad): **What?!

**Bruce: **Y—e—s!

**Rachel: **Harvey! I—

**Harvey: **No, I don't want to talk about it anymore, let's just move on…

**Gordon: **I missed something didn't I?

**Alfred: **Yep.

**Ashley: **Ahhhhh! Alfred! Where did come from?!!

**Alfred: **I've been here Ms. Ashley. Since yesterday, just watching until now. Quite entertaining you all are.

**Bruce: **He has a tendency to do that.

**Jack:** You people confuse me!

**Rachel:** Everyone! Take a break, be back here in two hours.

**(Everyone goes except Harvey and Ashley)**

**Ashley: **Well that was interesting…

**Harvey: **Got that right. I knew Alfred was sneaky but that was crazy.

**(They both laugh)**

**Ashley**: Sorry about all of that. I guess I just—

**Harvey: **I understand, it's okay.

**Ashley: **Really?

**Harvey**: Of course. Besides I've wanted to say that to Rachel for a long time now so it felt good.** (Smiles.)**

**Ashley: **But you two seem so… perfect.

**Harvey: **On screen yes… but off screen, not so much. It's like you were seeing only half the story, no punt intended.

**(Ashley Laughs)**

**Ashley: **Well I'm glad I inspired you to say what needed to be said…. Here's your jacket back** (Starts to hand him jacket but he stops her).**

**Harvey: **No, you keep it for now. Safe keeping** (Smiles).**

**Ashley: **Okay.

**Harvey: **Well, I guess I'll see you in two hours.

**Ashley: **Yeah, see ya then.

**(Harvey starts to walk away, Ashley stays put)(Harvey stops and comes back to Ashley, kisses her on the cheek, smiles and leaves)**

**(After Ashley makes sure he's gone she jumps up and down happy) Ashley: **Hahahaha! In your face Rachel! I can't believe this!

**Alfred: **He really likes you.

**Ashley:** (Jumps) Da—ng Alfred!! How do you do that?!

**Alfred: (Smiles) **I have my ways…** (Walks away**) See you in two hours…

**Ashley: **Bye Alfred! See you then!** (Skips away happily wearing Harvey's jacket)**


	3. Attention All Readers

**Ashley: **Okay attention People reading.

**Harvey: **In order for us to do stuff you, the reader, need to dare us.

**Gordon: **Dare us by pushing the review button and saying what you dare us to do.

**Will: **And remember, you can dare ANYONE from Batman Begins/The dark Knight and Pirates of the Caribbean Trilogy.

**Elizabeth: **Now please start daring us before the insane guy goes crazier.

**Joker: **NO RULES!!!** (Evil Laugh)**

**Bruce: **Ahhhhhhh!! Wait I'm not scared of you… I feel so alone!!

**Rachel: **Please people, please. I can't take him like this much longer.

**Ashley: **Should've thought of that before you blew it with Harvey!** (Smiles and Laughs)**

**(Everyone stares at Ashley)**

**Ashley: **What?... I thought it was funny…

**(Joker starts laughing uncontrollably)**

**(Everyone except Joker): **Dare us!

**Joker: **No rules!!

**Jack:** I think they get that…

**Joker: **Let's put a smile on that face Jackie!

**Jack: **That's Captain Jackie to you and R—U—N!!!!!

**(Jack runs away as Joker chases him)**

**(Everyone starts cracking up uncontrollably)**

**(Everyone else leaves but Ashley and Harvey)**

**Ashley: **I really thought it was funny!

**Harvey: **It was pretty funny but they were all afraid to laugh.

**Ashley: **Why?

**Harvey: **Should've thought of that before you blew it with Harvey, funny choice of words. **(Laughs)**

**Ashley: **(Gets what Harvey said) Oh my gosh! Wow, sorry, sorry. (Laughing) Totally forgot about the whole warehouse, bomb, her dying thing… they must hate me…**(Laughs a little again).**

**Harvey: (Laughs) **No, Rachel yes but the rest of them… no.

**Ashley: **What about you?

**Harvey: **What about me?

**Ashley: **What do you think of me?

**Harvey: (Smiles and walks towards Ashley) **Honestly, I like you. You're different then most women I've met. And I like that. You have a great sense of humor, you're beautiful, and a l—o—t more.

**Ashley: **Really?

**Harvey: **Uh huh.

**Ashley: **Wanna know what I think of you?

**Harvey: **Sure.

**Ashley: **Well, I like you too. You are definitely a lot different… better than most guys I've met, believe me. You're sweet, strong, pretty hot… need I say more? (Now Ashley and Harvey are inches form each other)

**Harvey: **Sweet?

**Ashley: **Uh huh.

**Harvey: **Strong?

**Ashley: **Oh yes.

**Harvey: (Smiles) **Pretty hot?

**Ashley: **You blow Bruce, Jack, Will and Norrington away any day with those looks.

**Harvey: (Laughs) **Wow, I blow them away?

**Ashley: (Realizes she did it again, backs away) **Oh dang, I am s—o sorry. Maybe I should just stop talking. I---

**Harvey: Walks towards her) **Leave the talking to me…** (Grabs her into his arms and kisses her.)**

**(They stop; look in to each other's eyes)**

**Ashley: (Smiles) **In that case you can talk all you want…

**Harvey: **Good to know that. Then you won't mind this…**(Harvey takes her into a deep kiss again) (Then they both smile and walk away) **Let's go out to eat, my treat.

**Ashley:** Sounds good, any place in mind.

**Harvey: **I'm sure I can think of something.

**(They leave)**


	4. Finally! First Batch of Dares!

**Note to Readers:**** I added more to the ending of Dare Attention so check it out! (Otherwise a few things in this chapter will not make sense.) Enjoy! And keep ending your dares! :- )**

*********** 2 ***********

**Rachel: **So I hear we got some actual dares today.

**Jack: **Finally! We can start… officially and all.

**Elizabeth: **Where are they?

**Will: **The dares?

**Elizabeth: (Rolls her eyes) **No… Harvey and Ashley. They're the only ones that aren't here yet.

**Will: **Oh, I don't know.

**Jack: (Laughs) **I think I do.

**Elizabeth: **Huh?

**Jack: **Ya see I forgot my hat when I left yesterday so I came back here to get it. Right as I'm about to walk in hear them talking, so I stop. Then I hear her say something 'bout how his looks blow away mine, William's, Bruce's, and Norrington's any day… I know it's weird but then they kissed… twice.

**Will: **Twice?

**Jack: **Twice.

**Elizabeth: **You don't think…

**Will: **N—o.

**Elizabeth: **Did they leave together?

**Jack: **Said they were going to get something to eat.

**Will:** Ri—ght…

**(Ashley and Harvey run in)**

**Elizabeth:** My god, finally.

**Jack: (Aside) **Told you so.

**Ashley: **Sorry we're late. We were—… u—h.

**Harvey: **We were getting our dares for today.

**Ashley:** Right! Exactly.

**(Everyone waits)**

**Rachel: **So… do you have them?

**Harvey: (Looking through his jacket and getting out papers, hands them to Rachel) **oh, yeah. Sorry… Here we are.

**Rachel: **Wo—w, these are all for us?

**Ashley and Harvey: **Yep.

**Gordon: **Well then we better get started.

**(Everyone sits stuff down and gets ready to read the first dares.)**

**Gordon: **So Harvey, come here!

**(Harvey and Gordon go aside)**

**Harvey: **What is it?

**Gordon: (Trying to act serious) **Why were you and Ashley so late?

**Harvey: **Funny Jim, very funny! **(Laughs)**

**Gordon: **No seriously, you like her?

**Harvey: **Maybe, what's it to ya?

**Gordon: **Just wondering. Gotta keep an eye on you D.A.'s now that I'm Commissioner.** (Pats Harvey on the back)**

**Harvey: **Good one… Yeah I'll fill you in if anything good happens.** (Laughs)**

**(They start walking back to group)**

**Gordon: (Laughs) **That's all I ask.

**Rachel: **Okay… Who wants to read the first dare?

**Jack: **I'll do it!

**(Rachel hands him paper)**

**Jack: **Our first dare is from LoopyLuna89. She says, "Okay I dare Joker and Jack Sparrow to come over to my house and help me plan a way to get back at my ex." Hmmm, alright.

**Ashley: **Woo hoo first dare!** (Puts hand up for hive five)(No one gives her high five) **Anyone? Anyone?

**(Harvey smiles and gives her high five) **Thank you!

**Rachel: **So Jack and Joker!** (They both step forward) **Go to LoopyLuna89 and help her with her dilemma. Report back her when finished.

**(Jack hands back paper, they both nod their heads and start to leave)**

**Joker: (As they're walking away) **And.... Here... We... Go!

**Rachel:** Oh and guys!** (They stop and turn around) **She thinks that you both are really, really, really hot!... yes three really's see.** (Holds out paper)**

**(Both guys smile and run out to find LoopyLuna89)**

**Rachel: **Okay Dare #2 is from Fleur Morte; she says that she is obsessed with both Batman and POTC so she likes our story. She loved Alfred's "I have my ways" and Joker's "Lets put a smile on that face, Jackie."** (Alfred smiles) **Part One: Switch an article of clothing with a random player.

For Example: Switch Elizabeth's blouse/vest with the Jokers. (Or any other combination of players) So… who's up for this one?

**(No one does anything)**

Come on guys!

**(Still no one does anything)**

Okay here, Bruce and I will switch Jackets.

**(They do so)**

Gosh Bruce you're huge, I'm swimming in this thing.

**Bruce: (Holding breathe) **At least you can breathe…** (The jacket is tiny on him)**

**Rachel: **Part 2: Make someone yodel and dance around for 2 minutes

**Will: **I know the perfect people for this one!** (Will runs out)**

**(He runs back in with Pintell and Regetti)**

**Pintell: **Do we have too?

**Rachel and Will: **Yes!

**(Pintell and Regetti link arms and start yodeling perfectly)**

**(Everyone else is either dying laughing or watching in amazement)**

**(Finally there two minutes are up and they run out.)**

**Will: **Well that was different.

**Elizabeth: **Let's just move on… Part 3: Make a player give a piggyback ride to the person on their left.** (Looks to her left to see Bruce dying in Rachel's jacket) **You're kidding me right?

**Bruce: **I can't breathe—** (He falls over.)**

**Will: **Why does this always happen to us?!!!!!!!

**(Gordon cuts Bruce out of jacket)**

**Bruce: **I'm fr—e—e!!!!

**Elizabeth:** No offence, but I can not give him a piggyback ride.

**Bruce: **Wait, I know how to fix it. I'll give you a piggyback ride instead.

**Elizabeth: **Let's just get it over with.** (She get's on Bruce's back and he piggyback her around the room twice.) **Thank god I didn't have to give you a piggyback.

**Bruce: **Why?

**Elizabeth: **Well you're… u—h big….

**Bruce: (Proudly) **It's all muscle.

**Elizabeth: **Ri—gh—t.

**Bruce:** It is.

**Gordon: **Moving right along, Part 4: Make someone wear a toilet paper turban…. Wow, that's just… wow.

**Alfred: **Heck, I'll do it.

**Gordon: **You will?

**Alfred:** Sure, they're quit comfortable actually.

**Gordon:** I'm not even going to ask…

**Alfred:** It was in Burma, there was a party and some of us… oh I'll save that story for another time. Now where's the toilet paper?

**(Toilet paper turban poofs onto his head.)**Awww memories.

**Harvey: **That's creepy so I'm gonna read the last one from Fleur Morte; someone must kiss one random opposite sex player in the group and anyone else who wants a kiss.

**(Everyone looks at Harvey and Ashley)**

**Harvey and Ashley: **What?

**Will: **You guys do it.

**Elizabeth: **Yeah!

**Everyone else except Rachel: **Come on guys. We know you want to! Do it! Do it! Do it! Do it!

**Ashley: **Okay here** (She kisses him on the cheek).**

**Everyone except Harvey, Ashley, and Rachel: **Awww, come on! We know you can do better! **(Rachel rolls her eyes)**

**Harvey: (Harvey see's how mad Rachel is getting so he decides to do what he knows will really get her going**) You guys want better, we'll give you better.** (Harvey sweeps Ashley into a deep kiss like he did the night before, but better.)**

**Everyone else except Rachel: **Wow! Go Harvey! Whoa! Whoo!

**(Harvey smiles, Ashley smiles awkwardly.)**

**Rachel: **Next dare! Oh… It's another one from Fleur Monte. She dares Bruce to give her a long passionate kiss... and fall in love with him. She also says that you're so hot and that she'd soo do you….

**Harvey: **That was awkward…

**Ashley: **Yeah… So Bruce, go to her and do the deed.

**Bruce: **With pleasure.** (He runs out to find Fleur Monte)**

**Rachel: **Bruce? Bruce!! Ugh!

**Harvey: **Next dare is from Lady Padfoot21 she dares Bruce to go up to the Joker and Kick his **!! She also says that she especially loves Will and… Brucie…. Unfortunately neither of them is here at the moment.

**Gordon: **Fortunately we have something to look forward to tomorrow.** (Everyone laughs)**

**Harvey: **So first thing tomorrow Bruce kick Joker's **!! Deal?

**(Everyone nods their heads)**

Then see you all tomorrow mourning, same time!


	5. You've Never Seen Your Own Movie?

***************3***************

**Harvey:** Today we're going to start with some unfinished business…

**Ashley:** Yeah, Bruce and Joker. After you two left, we got another dare for you two so we're doing it now.

**Bruce:** **(Dancing around for minute)** Love. Love. Love, I'm in love!

**Harvey:** Wow, so I'm guessing he found Fleur Monte.

**Ashley:** Yep.

**Harvey:** And stayed true to the dare.

**Ashley:** Yep.

**(Bruce sits down still humming)**

**Harvey: **Huh, well your guy's dare is from Lady Padfoot 2, she dares Bruce to go up to Joker and kick his **…

**Rachel: **You heard love boy, go kick Jokers **.

**Bruce: **….Okay…

**(Joker and Bruce stand up. Bruce grabs Joker and slams him against wall like he did in The Dark Knight.)**

**Joker: **Hahhahhhahah, you can't beat me!!!

**Bruce: **Just watch me!

**(Bruce throws him across room)**

**Joker: **Hahahahha, all that strength and nothing to do with it!

**Bruce: **Ahhhhh!** (Bruce chases Joker out of room. Joker continues laughing).**

**Harvey:** O—kay…. Next Dare!

**Everyone else:** Yeah, yeah. Please.

**Will: **It's from XxAuroraTheAlmightyxX. She dares the Joker to visit her school, get her out of there and there and then blow it up sky high. Then Brucey's gotta *cough* (try) to "save" her.

**Harvey: **What is it with you people and calling him Brucey? I don't have a nickname…

**Ashley: **Two-Face…**(Laughs)**

**Harvey: **Funny, but I mean like a pet name. You know one that ends in –ey.

**Ashley: (Bust out laughing) **Harv –ey!!!!! See, see it's funny, cause his name is Harvey, and I said Harvey and** (Everyone is just staring at her)(She stops laughing) **okay I'll shut up….

**Gordon:** Someone go find Bruce and Joker so that— **(Joker runs in chasing Bruce)**

**Joker:** Hahahahahahaa!

**Bruce:** Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

**Jack: **Found them!

**Rachel:(Rachel grabs Bruce's arm)** Bruce, you guys got another dare.

**Bruce: **What?! Come on!

**Elizabeth:** Joker has to go to XxAuroraTheAlmightyxX's school, get her out of there and there and then blow it up sky high. Then Brucey's gotta *cough* "try" to... "save" her.

**Bruce:** Try?

**Joker: **Hahaha, yes Batty try! Hahhaha!

**Bruce: **Why wouldn't I be able to save her?

**Ashley:** It's like a joke Bruce. Either she wants to be taken by Joker or she's referring to how you "Tried" to save Rachel…

**Bruce:** You guys are never gonna let me down for that huh?

**(They all look around)** Yep, pretty much.

**Bruce:** It was his fault! **(Pointing to Joker)** He switched the addresses!

**Joker:** Because I knew you'd go to save her **(Pointing to Rachel)** and I just couldn't let you do that.

**Ashley:** Yeah. Gosh Bruce. Did you watch your own movie!

**Bruce:** Never got around to it…

**Ashley:** Never go around to it? That's it we're watching The Dark Knight!

**(A mini home, movie theatre poofs out of nowhere. Plus a mini refreshments stand.)**

**Jack:** Yes! My favorite movie!

**(Will and Elizabeth look confused at him)**

**Will:** Jack?

**Elizabeth:** What about our movies? You know, our trilogy.

**Jack:** Oh yeah, there fine to I guess.** (He walks over to get popcorn.)**

**(Elizabeth tries to jump at him but Will stops her)**

**Will:** On no you don't!

**Elizabeth:** But he—!

**Will:** Elizabeth…

**Elizabeth:** Fine….

**(Everyone get's popcorn and drinks and sits down as movie starts.)(Elizabeth sits next to Will. Jack next to Will. Rachel next to Jack. Joker next to Bruce. Harvey next to Ashley. Gordon next to Alfred and Fox, and so on)**

**(A few minutes into the movie.)**

**Joker: **Hahaha There I am!

**Bruce: **No fair! Why's he first! I should be first, it is my movie.

**(Everyone else rolls their eyes).**

**(A few minutes later)**

**Gordon: **And there I am.

**Bruce: **Still no me?

**Gordon: **Not for a few more minutes…

**Bruce**: Oh….

**(Few minutes later)**

**Bruce: **Hah! There I am! Wait, why is there three of me?

**Harvey: **I can't take it anymore!

**(Harvey duck tapes Bruce's mouth)**

**(In Movie: Bat-Tumbler comes in)**

**Bruce: (Muffled cause duck tape) **Oh——h…

**(15 Minutes into movie)**

**Harvey: (To Ashley)** One on my favorite lines.

**Ashley: **Really? Mine too.

**Harvey and Ashley: (Mouthing along with movie) **Carbon fiber, 28 caliber, made in China. If you wanna kill a public servant Mr. Maroni, I recommend you buy American… But your honor I'm not done. **(Ashley and Harvey both laugh).**

**(18 Minutes into Movie)**

**Ashley: (Referring to Bruce) **These lines make him seem really smart. **(Laughs quietly)**

**Harvey: **We had some pretty good writers.** (Laughs)**

**(27 Minutes In)**

**Ashley: (Mouthing along with movie) **I'll get him to sing.

**(Harvey and Ashley laugh)**

**(An hour in)**

**(Ashley jumps at gunshots in movie)(She has her hand on the armrest) (Harvey takes her hand; they both smile and continue watching movie.)**

**(3 Hours in/End of Movie)**

**Will: **Okay that was pretty good I have to say.

**Jack: **See!

**Gordon: **That one gets better every time.

**Alfred: **Indeed it does.

**Bruce: **I looked pretty good, didn't I?** (Laughs)**

**Harvey: **You okay? I thought you were gonna rip my hand off near the end.

**Ashley: (Laughs) **Sorry, I always get scared and nervous at the end. You know with the whole; you, Bruce, and Gordon facing off type thing.

**Harvey: **You cried.

**Ashley: **Huh?

**Harvey: **When I died, you cried.

**Ashley: **Well, yeah. I always do, I always have.

**Harvey: **Then I'm doing my job on screen.

**(They both laugh)**

**Ashley: **So whatever happened to that coin?

**(Harvey smiles, reaches in his pocket and flips the coin in the air)**

**Harvey: **Keep it on me at all times.** (Flips coin to Ashley, she catches it and looks at it.)**

**Ashley: **Hey, one side isn't burnt.

**Harvey: **I know… because Rachel and I are alive, I guess since we came back everything that died with us came back too.** (Laughs) **That sounded really weird didn't it?

**Ashley: (Sarcastically) **Just a little.** (Starts to give back coin).**

**Harvey: (Stops her) **You keep it for now.

**Ashley: **Really?!

**Harvey: **Uh huh, besides, you are my biggest fan?

**Ashley: **Why do you think that?

**Harvey: **Let's see here, you mouthed all your favorite of my lines, jumped whenever something crazy happened to me, cried when I died—

**Ashley: (Laughing) **Okay, okay, I get it. I am your biggest fan.

**(Rachel looks at Bruce) Rachel:** Bruce? Bruce, were you crying?

**Bruce: (Trying not to sound like he was crying) **No, why would I be crying?

**Rachel:** I don't know, I just thought I heard you crying geez.

**Bruce: **Well I wasn't okay. I was not crying.

**Jack: **Yes he was!

**Bruce: **No I wasn't.

**Jack and Joker: **Yes you were!

**Bruce: **Okay maybe a little, but just when you died. It's so—o sad! But you're here now.

**Rachel: **Bruce! Ugh… come here** (Gives him a hug) **It's okay.

**Elizabeth: **Bruce and Joker still need to do their dare!

**(Bruce and Joker stand up)**

**Rachel: **Right so guys you know what to do, be back here when you're done.

**(Bruce and Joker start walking out)**

**Bruce: **So you go first and I'll show up a say… 15 minutes later to "try" and save her.

**Joker: **Deal… now I'll need some dynamite or gunpowder or wait! Gasoline.

**Bruce: **You still creep me out.

**Joker: **What? Bruce… I am a man of simple taste, unlike you Mr. Batty Billionaire.

**(They leave)**

**Elizabeth:** Will, please never go crazy.

**Will: **That was random but okay.

**(A few minutes later)**

**(Everyone is standing around talking.)**

**Harvey: **It was weird, cause I could really only feel half my face. Really hard to drink and eat. But luckily, I'm back to normal now.** (Smiles)**

**(Suddenly a big blast is heard. The building shakes. Elizabeth falls onto Will. Harvey Catches Ashley, on accident. And Jack catches Rachel.)**

**Ashley: **How close did they sayXxAuroraTheAlmightyxX's school was?

**Harvey:** They didn't say….

**Gordon:** That's not good…

**(Joker's laugh is heard)**

**(Silence)**

**Alfred:** Drink's anyone?

**Everyone else:** Yeah, okay. Sounds good.

**Ashley:** Thanks for catching me. **(Smiles)**

**Harvey:** Anytime. (They both laugh).

**Will:** I'm always catching you huh.

**Elizabeth:** Pretty much.

**(They both laugh)**

**Rachel:** Thanks Jack.

**Jack:** No problem love.

**(They both laugh.)**

**Ashley: **Hey Jack.

**Jack: **Yes.

**Ashley:** What did you and Joker end up doing LoopyLuna89's ex?

**Jack: (Laughs a little)** Let's just say we arranged for him to take a little walk with one of Joker's friends, and let's just say only one of them came back.

**(Everyone waits a second and starts busting out laughing.)**


	6. Conclusion: Sorry Readers

***Attention Readers:** Sorry to say it but this story will not be continued. Thank you to everyone who sent in dares! Maybe I'll continue it later on, but not likely. I've gotten 3 complaints on the story and I believe that if a story is not good, don't continue it. So in conclusion, sorry to everyone who liked the story but I feel that if I continue with this story it will just keep going down hill. Message me if you want more info or would like to take over the story :-]

Thank you,

harveydentbeliever

P.S.: I have a Dark knight story in the works but it's still in the planning process so keep an eye out for it :-]


End file.
